


The Moon Will Sing

by Shokolyr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokolyr/pseuds/Shokolyr
Summary: Atsumu doesn't take days off.Which is why Kiyoomi is worried when he doesn't see his boyfriend at practice that day.Because when Atsumu doesn't show up, it means something is seriously wrong with him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215





	The Moon Will Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'the moon will sing' by the crane wives!
> 
> Atsumu projection machine goes brrrr

Atsumu doesn't take days off. It's not even a matter of principle. In his eyes, his love for volleyball overshadows his physical state. No matter how sick, tired or worn out, he always comes to practice. 

Even as a professional athlete, he will probably go to practice half dead. 

It took him some years to come to terms with the fact that sometimes, he needs to take a break in order to feel better and be able to play more. He doesn't need his captain to drag him back to his dorm anymore. Well, most times anyway. 

Which is why Kiyoomi is worried when he doesn't see his boyfriend at practice that day.

Because when Atsumu doesn't show up, it means something is seriously wrong with him. 

\---

It was a cold and cloudy day, sunbeams barely able to penetrate through the thick layer of clouds. Kiyoomi shivered, hugging his jacket closer to his body. 

Atsumu didn't text him good morning. It was weird but he thought nothing of it. The idiot probably just forgot, he smiled fondly. His idiot. 

When he got to practice he was surprised to see that Atsumu wasn't there. He sent him a quick text before going to stretch. Atsumu was probably sleeping in. Maybe he went to bed late again. Or forgot to turn on his alarm clock. He rolled his eyes as his brain kept coming up with reasons why Atsumu wasn't here. 

Practice seems like it drags on forever. The day went by with no sign of Atsumu. It was hard to ignore everyone's worried looks. 

When they finally wrap up after cooling down, Kiyoomi goes straight to the shower, trying to control his anxiety. 

He doesn't know which scenario is worse. Atsumu being sick, bedridden, hot with fever, or Atsumu's feeling so down that he couldn't get out of bed and missed practice. 

Kiyoomi rushed through his shower routine, quickly changed his clothes and ran to Atsumu's apartment, all his doubts and worries threatening to burst his heart. 

He opens the door with his spare key. They've been dating for about half a year now, and although they have yet to move in together, they basically already live in each other's apartments. 

The door opens with a creaking noise. The room is dark, only a thin line of light from the hallway allows Kiyoomi to see the state of it. 

"Atsumu?" he says softly, a question in his voice. 'What's wrong?' he thinks, filled with worry. 

He turns on the lights, only to be greeted with a grim sight. The windows are closed, the room smells like it hadn't been aired out in a while. A mess of clothes lies on the couch and the dusty floor. 

Usually Kiyoomi would have been mad. He can't stand the filth, this mess, the urge to clean it all itches his skin. 

But he's too worried about Atsumu to care about any of this. 

He walks into Atsumu's bedroom, who probably heard him call his name. 

The room is a mess. The window is closed, the smell of dust and dirty clothes suffocating. On the bed lies his boyfriend, wrapped in soft blankets, only a few blonde strands of hair visible from the cocoon. 

Atsumu hears Kiyoomi as he enters his apartment calling his name and his heart skips a beat. 'He can't see me like this,' he thinks. 

A small part of him was glad that Kiyoomi came to see him, but that part is silenced by his overwhelming fears and doubts. 

Omi can't see him. He's a mess, eyes red and puffy, dried tears on face from when he cried until he felt emptier than before. 

Atsumu had days like this. Days when he wakes up and can't get out of bed, when he feels numb and devoid of emotions, yet so sad. He's angry with himself whenever that happens. To miss practice over that? Pathetic. He is pathetic. And worthless. And weak. 

His thoughts spiral out of control, self loathing at its peak. One after another they come crashing down on him, threatening to make him drown. 

He hates days like this, yet feels like he can do nothing about them when they come. 

He knows it's bad to bottle up his feelings, to keep all his negative thoughts away until they burst one day, consuming him from inside. But he'd rather it be like this. One bad day once in a while over always having these thoughts following his every move. 

It's unhealthy, and it hurts, but he's dealing with it. If it allows him to have more good days, when he doesn't feel the weight of his problems crushing his chest. 

It's fine, really. He's been doing for years. So why was he still trying to convince himself that it's okay?

His thoughts travel back to the intruder. He's relieved to know that Kiyoomi cares enough about him to come see him, and that he was willing to risk being with a sick Atsumu. Yet at the same time, his heart fills with dread. What if this time he had enough? This was the time when he saw Atsumu for who he really is? He would be disgusted by him. 

Kiyoomi likes cleanness, order, and things that are in his control. Atsumu was none of these things. Especially not now. 

He would hate him. Now Kiyoomi will see how truly pathetic he is. He would break up with him and tell all their teammates what a disgusting loser he really is. 

Atsumu feels something warm on his cheeks as he starts crying again. He thought he ran out of tears. Apparently not. He tries to control his breaths as he hears him enter his room. 

Kiyoomi’s in shock. He figured that things were bad but he didn't realize how bad they truly were. Seeing Atsumu curled around himself, barely visible from where he was covered by blankets, whimpers quietly, it broke something inside of him. 

"Atsumu," he whispers and sits on the bed. 

"Please just… go away…" came a muffled voice from beneath the blanket mountain. 

Kiyoomi feels tears start to form in his eyes. He doesn't want Atsumu to feel like this. He wants to take all of his negative emotions, all his pain, and make it his. He'd rather suffer himself than see Atsumu like this. 

"Atsumu, my love, please let me be here with you," a stray tear rolls down his cheek as he sits down. 

"I know you probably don't want to talk about your feelings. It's okay. Just… let me hold you," he runs his fingers through the blonde hair, caressing it gently. 

Atsumu mumbles something inaudible. He doesn't want him here, to see him like that. 

"I love you, and I can't watch you wither like that without doing something," It was too much for Kiyoomi, seeing his love hurt like that. 

"You can't help me," Atsumu cries, his words ripping through Kiyoomi’s heart like a knife. 

"I know," Kiyoomi starts crying too. "I can't take your pain away. I can't help you magically feel better. But I can be with you when you're down and help you climb out when you're ready. All I can offer is my company and the promise it will be better." 

Atsumu pulls down the blankets, revealing his red eyes and glistening tears. "Why bother?" Atsumu whispers. "You already have enough problems without me. I'm nothing but a burden to you and everyone…" he says with soft whimpers. 

"Atsumu, you're not a burden. I want to be with you. Please, let me be with you," he says, cradling Atsumu's face. 

Atsumu sat and let out a heavy sob as tears continued rolling down. He looked Kiyoomi in the eyes, and as if something broke inside him, he reached out, burying his face in his lover's chest, crying. 

Strong arms wrap around him as he cried until he felt lighter, tears no longer coming out. 

They stay hugging, wrapped in each other's embrace, not wanting to let go. Kiyoomi kisses the top of Atsumu’s head and gently lifts his head. 

"You should take a shower, it will make you feel better, I can clean here in the meantime," Kiyoomi suggests softly, his thumb running circles on Atsumu's cheek.

"Okay," Atsumu nods his head, looking at him with tired eyes. Kiyoomi gives him a kiss on his forehead and helps him up. 

He makes sure that Atsumu gets in the bath before he starts cleaning. 

He opens the window, letting fresh air in, replacing the dirty sheets and with new ones. He wipes the floors and puts the clothes scattered around in the laundry basket. 

"Atsumu? Are you okay in there?" he calls,, knocking on the bathroom door. It's been a while since he got in and he was starting to get a little worried. 

"M' good," comes an answer through the door. Kiyoomi let out a breath, sighing in relief, and went to wait on the bed. 

A few minutes later, Atsumu gets out, wearing his most comfy clothes. He stares at Kiyoomi for a second before going to sit on his lap and hug him. 

He feels safe with Kiyoomi’s arms wrapped around him. He mumbles an "I love you" into Kiyoomi’s neck and leaves little kisses there. 

Kiyoomi chuckles as he hugs Atsumu tighter. He plays with the blonde hair that is pressed to his chest. 

"I love you, Atsumu," He starts saying tenderly. "I know it's not a lot, but please remember that I'm here for you, my love. Whether you need someone to listen to you or a distraction from your thoughts, I'm here. You're never a burden. I want to take care of you and help you feel better." 

Atsumu lifts his head to look at Kiyoomi’s loving gaze. 

"Stupid Omi… now I'll start crying again," he giggles, unable to stop a stray tear from falling down. 

"It's okay," Kiyoomi reassures and wipes the tear away with his thumb, giving two gentle kisses to the corners of his eyes. "You should let it all out, love. I'm here for you." 

Atsumu lets out another sob as he buries his face in Kiyoomi’s neck again. 

"It's just…" he murmurs between sobs. "It gets too much sometimes… it's tough pushing everything down and it's even harder when it all suddenly comes out…" he cries into Kiyoomi’s shirt. 

Kiyoomi holds him, rubbing Atsumu's back tenderly. Atsumu relaxes after a minute and wipes his face dry, his eyes now red again. Kiyoomi places soft kisses on his eyes, his forehead, his cheeks and on his lips. Atsumu lets out a sigh, giving a small smile. 

"I love you, Kiyoomi. Thank you for being here and taking care of me. I know I can be a lot sometimes," a sad smile that didn't reach his eyes showed itself on atsumu’s face. 

"You're never too much to me," Kiyoomi promises and cups Atsumu's face with his hands, tilting it up so that he could look him in his eyes. 

Atsumu yawns . "I think we should go to sleep," Kiyoomi suggests, noticing how tired Atsumu is. 

"Only if you cuddle me, Omi," Atsumu smiles before yawning again. Who knew that being sad was that tiring. 

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, as if saying 'of course I'm going to cuddle you, dumbass' and lays down, opening his arms in an unspoken invention. 

Atsumu lays down as well, still facing Kiyoomi, wrapping his arms around him. He tucks his head to the point where Kiyoomi’s neck connects with his shoulder and sighed in content. 

Things are bad right now. But it will get better. Hopefully, with Omi by his side. 

\---

They wake up a few hours later, their stomachs growling. 

"I'm so fucking hungry, why didn't we eat first?" Atsumu groans into Kiyoomi’s chest, his stomach rumbling. 

Kiyoomi tightens his grip. "Better?" he asks, ignoring his question. 

"Better. But not for long if I don't eat soon" Atsumu whines. 

"Five more minutes. I want to hold you a little longer. After that we can get up and cook something, baby," Kiyoomi continues hugging him, much to Atsumu's annoyance. 

Atsumu isn’t sure if he meant that as a pet name or if he was calling him a baby, so he looks up at Kiyoomi and pouts. 

Kiyoomi chuckles, burying his face in Atsumu's hair, taking a deep breath. It smelled like coconuts. 

A few minutes passed and Atsumu was starting to get restless, poking Kiyoomi. 

"Stop, you know I'm ticklish," Kiyoomi frowns. Although he was starting to feel hungry himself, he didn't want to get up. Why can't they just stay like this forever, curled up in each other’s arms? 

"You know I hate to be the responsible one, but we should go cook something," Atsumu teases and starts to untangle himself from Kiyoomi’s limbs. 

Kiyoomi sighs, as if defeated, and rubs his eyes. They stretch and get up slowly, not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed. 

Now that he thinks about it, he didn't eat after the practice, and his hunger was finally catching up to him. 

Kiyoomi stretches once again, still struggling to wipe remnants of sleep away. He’s pretty sure atsumu skipped breakfast, considering his state. 

While Atsumu is refreshing in the bathroom, he opens his phone, ignoring the worried texts his teammates had sent and dials the familier number of the restaurant. 

After chatting a bit with Osamu, Kiyoomi told him all about their current situation. "Tsumu's a prick, I told him he should open up about his feelings. That idiot's taking our competition too seriously," Osamu speaks with care in his voice. 

"I can come in about fifteen minutes with food, I bet Tsumu didn't even eat breakfast. That idiot," Osamu sighs, rolling his eyes. 

"He probably doesn't want to see me now, but tell him to call me once he feels better or I'll come over to kick his ass," he adds, worried about his brother. 

"Don't worry, Osamu, I will," Kiyoomi grins and they hang up. Now that lunch has been taken care of he can shift his attention back to Atsumu, who just got out of the bathroom. 

"Who did ya talk to?" Atsumu asks. 

"Your brother. He's bringing food. Also you need to call him when you feel better," he adds, remembering his promise. "He's worried about you, Atsumu. We all are," he smiles and gets up to hug him. 

Atsumu lets out a deep sigh, content and happy. He really does feel better, knowing the people he loves take care of him. 

"I love you, Omi," he kisses him gently. 

Kiyoomi smiles and kisses him back. They go to sit on the couch, Atsumu's head in Kiyoomi’s lap. 

Running his fingers through Atsumu hair, they talk until someone knocks on the door. 

Atsumu whines when Kiyoomi gets up and makes grabbing motions with his hands. Kiyoomi laughs and opens the door. 

"Hi, Osamu," he greets the man at the door. 

"Don't let him in," Atsumu groans from where he lays on the couch. He doesn’t want his brother here right now. He loves him, but he doesn’t feel like bickering right now. 

"Love ya too, dumbass, call me when ya feel better, alright?" Osamu yells from the door, used to his brother's antics. A hum of agreement comes from Atsumu. 

Kiyoomi knows they show love in their own unique little way, but he still wonders how they get along when they always fight and call each other names. 

He thanks Osamu, promising to keep him updated and pays for the food. 

Usually the twins would fight about payment. Atsumu insistes to pay his brother, wanting to support him, while Osamu insistes that he doesn't need charity from family. But when they finally settle on a price, Osamu would call him a freeloader. 

Kiyoomi is relieved that Osamu wasn't trying to argue with him and accepted the money. They will probably fight about it later, he thinks. 

He makes his way back to the couch, now with food. Usually he’s against eating in the living room, but he can make this exception. 

Atsumu leans his head on Kiyoomi’s shoulder. They decide on a movie, a comfortable silence settling between them as they watch and eat. 

Two hours pass by as they finish the movie. They're now cuddled on the couch, tangled in each other. Atsumu lays on Kiyoomi, his face in Kiyoomi’s chest. 

They stay like this for another hour, whispering sweet nothings, just enjoying the other's company. 

Eventually they get up, Kiyoomi cleans their mess and texts their teammates while Atsumu calls his brother. 

After talking with Osamu, Atsumu feels lighter. They fight a lot, but they also know how to lift each other's spirits. 

They decide to watch another movie while cuddling on the couch. Atsumu was relaxed, his limbs no longer feeling heavy, and slowly felt his eyes close, drifting to sleep. 

\---

The moon shines high in the night sky, softly glowing, stars dancing around it. 

Atsumu wakes up when he feels himself being moved, held in Kiyoomi’s arms. 

"Omi?" he calls out mid yawn. 

"Sorry for waking you up," he apologizes and lays him gently on the bed. "You fell asleep on the couch. It's pretty late so I thought I'd move you to your bed." 

Atsumu nods his head and hums. 

He slept so much today, he isn’t so sure he could fall asleep again. But Kiyoomi’s warmth grounds him, a safe haven from his mind. 

They lay on the bed, hugging. They barely have time to have lazy days in together, so they were both clung to the other, pleased. 

"Kiyoomi," Atsumu starts to talk, lifting his head so he could look at him. 

"Thank you for being my moon. You're always there for me in the darkest nights, safely guiding me home. You are home. I would have been lost without you," he starts tearing up again. 

"You shine so bright, even the stars stop to look at you. You're my comfort through the night." 

"Idiot," Kiyoomi smiles affectionately and wipes away his tears. 

"If I'm the moon, then you're my sun, Atsumu. Forever doomed to hide in your shadow. I can do nothing but bask in your warmth. You give me life, your light warms me inside," he offers a shy smile. 

"I was so scared at first, I could do nothing but look at you. Scared to fly too close, scared you'd melt my wings. You aren't aware of your own intensity," Kiyoomi looks at him with adoration in his eyes. 

"You light up my days and I swear that when you smile it's as if the sun truly shines on your face," Kiyoomi caresses Atsumu's face, his thumb gently drawing circles on his cheeks.

"And Atsumu, my love, I shine only with the light you give me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> It's my first time posting on ao3 so please let me know if there's any mistakes!
> 
> This fic was beta read by [my friend](/users/yearningbi/) go read their works!!!!


End file.
